


Opposite sides of the war

by Stycoa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Enemies, F/F, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lots of Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Catra (She-Ra), Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: The weeks following the devastating defeat at the portal Catra and Adora find themselves in the woods at night... so what better thing to do then to sleep with the enemy?Or"I was taking a walk. Nice to see your stupid princess friends have you wasting time at night trying to protect something that the horde has already won" she gives a small smirk at her antagonizing, watching as the blondes expression flickers from surprise to anger just that fast."Well then I hope they can survive without they're force captain" Adora grabs her by the arm, turning her around and pushing her foreword so she could walk. Catra grunts as she was manhandled, deciding to be stubborn since she knew the blonde wasn't that great when it came to keeping her cool.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Opposite sides of the war

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from my other stories wondering when I'm gonna update I promise I will continue them soon.

Two years. Two years since Adora left the horde. Two years since the last time they hugged and two years since the last time Catra and her best friend laughed over some stupid joke between them.

She thought it would be easy, not having to see her stupid face or her stupid hair. She wouldn't be hurt. Out of sight out of mind. Wrong, the only thing Shadow Weaver knew how to talk about was Adora. She didn't think the escape would hurt her either but she was so fucking wrong.

She cut her hair, changed her stupid outfits that shadow weaver had touched and manipulated her with. Erased every ounce of weakness Shadow Weaver had been able to exploit and vowed never to trust anyone again. That had worked well for a few weeks but she was loosing sleep, loosing time and loosing her mind.

So when she found herself walking through the woods alone one night she didn't question it, she didn't even bother pretending not to be afraid. She wasn't sure where she was or how far she was from bright moon but she knew if they found her- if Adora found her...

After what happened when they last saw each other... the queen was dead because of her, Adora had punched her in the face. Under normal circumstances she would've teased her about it or even told her it was hot but it had hurt. A lot.

She'd never been hit before and to have someone you lo- to have Adora do that to her. She wasn't sure what it meant at all, were they ever going to come back from this? She wasn't sure she wanted them too.

A twig snapping somewhere in the distance makes her ears perk up and her eyes widen slightly in concentration. She had pretty good vision in the dark so this was an advantage, one she could use. She lowers herself and moves closer to the sound, knowing it was a dumb idea the second she caught wind of Adoras scent.

It was a strong musky one, the scent she's pressed against her nose as she ground her hips against the pillow so many nights before. Idiot. She's alone... she can do this. She can capture her and force the rebellion to give up. Without their precious queen and Shera who are they anyway?

A bunch of stupid princesses, they don't know anything about hard work! They don't know about the sacrifices she's made, the people she's hurt and killed to get where she is now!

Adora looks around her when she got the feeling she was being watched, and she was right. "Catra..." she mutters before narrowing her eyes and moving closer to the distracted feline.

Catra had been so deep in thought, defending her actions to herself that she hadn't even noticed Adora taking the bracelet off of her arm and transforming it into handcuffs before her hands are being pinned behind her back. "What the- hey!" Catra snaps, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Hot anger that was burning her stomach and her cheeks. How dare she? Granted she herself was about to do the exact same thing but that doesn't matter- Adora is supposed to be the good guy right?

She growls at the blonde who was glaring right back at her. The familiar heartless glare like the day she got punched. Some of the anger shifts into fear and she steps away from her, still being able to feel her fist colliding with her jaw "what the hell are you doing in the woods?" She barks out, her ears lowering against her head in a defensive position.

Adora looks at the wild animal who used to be her best friend up and down before giving a soft shrug and letting the enraged expression fade into her normal glare. "I'm doing night patrol, what are _you_ doing in the woods?" She crosses her arms, raising one of her stupid eyebrows in a cocky way.

Catra feels the heat return to her body in frustration and... something else. Adora is so damn annoying when she gets like this. Smug that she handcuffed her without even a fight.

"I was taking a walk. Nice to see your stupid princess friends have you wasting time at night trying to protect something that the Horde has already won" she gives a small smirk at her antagonizing, watching as the blondes expression flickers from surprise to anger just that fast.

"Well then I hope they can survive without they're force captain" Adora grabs her by the arm, turning her around and pushing her foreword so she could walk. Catra grunts as she was manhandled, deciding to be stubborn since she knew the blonde wasn't that great when it came to keeping her cool.

"They'll find me, I have a tracker on me in case I got lost" she says boldly. That was a lie, Entrapta had been working on personal trackers for all Horde soldiers but Catra had sent her to beast island before she got the chance to finish.

A confused expression flings across Adoras face, she's so dumb it's almost comical. "Where is it?" The blonde questions and Catra was prompted to antagonize even more, just to see how far she could successfully take it.

"Why don't you search me and find out?" She pushes her hips back against the girls lap, feeling her bulge through the pants. Adoras face went red almost instantly, she didn't push Catra away as she lightly ground against her.

The hero lets out a surprised gasp, watching as the familiar tent grew in the space between their bodies. This was almost like back in the fright zone, when the two of them would kiss for hours and Adora would be so painfully hard it would take seconds for her to come.

She blushed even darker when she realized Catra was laughing loudly and she shoves her away in embarrassment "god Adora! You're so pent up, no _wonder_ you were always so serious when we fought!" Adora turns away from the teasing feline, she didn't have anything to say to her.

Why was it such a big deal? It was a natural reaction when a hot.. ex make out buddy grinds against you. "Just s-shut up" she says with a glance over her shoulder, she wills herself to relax, trying to get her erection to die down.

"If you want me to shut up why don't you make me?" Catra teased even further. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but she knew she missed the feel of Adoras strong hands gripping her hips as they made out in whatever supply closet they could find.

She was lonely and it seemed like Adora was too, why was it a bad thing to take comfort in the arms of someone who was so good at comforting her? "I bet I could" Adora challenged with a raise of her brow, the familiarity of it all clinging to her like a stench.

She turns around, her hand once again on her hip and she walks towards Catra who just silently backed up further to press against the tree. For a few moments neither of them say anything, they just take in the sight of the other. Catras arms bound behind her and pressing into the tree, Adoras erection paying no attention to boundaries as it hit Catra.

The feline raised a brown eyebrow, a soft smirk growing on her lips. Adoras eyes cast downwards like a magnet to the sight, her fangs in view now reminded her what she wanted. She lifts her hands slowly to remove the cowl that was framing her face and she drops it to the ground without a second thought.

Catra never let anyone do that, _ever_. It has grown to be her armor, something not even Shadow Weaver could break. She stares into those big blue eyes, both of them asking the other for consent. She's not sure who moves first but the next thing she realized she was being kissed.

Fast and hot, Adoras tongue invading the space of her mouth and her arms wrapping around her waist to grip her ass possessively. It reminds her of the last time they did this, the day Adora was promoted or as Catra likes to call it. The day she and Adora went all the way.

They'd talked about it and had done tons of foreplay before hand but nothing will ever compare to the moment she felt Adoras full length inside her, nothing too large but it was perfect. The woman she loved being nothing but a blushing excited mess behind her, trying so hard to be gentle and calm but coming undone the second Catra had asked for more.

Adora probably hadn't even registered that Catra had loved her, maybe not in the way that mattered. Catra had been hers, all hers and Adora left her... the steamy kisses turned sour, Catra bites into her bottom lip hard causing Adora to pull away with a grunt of pain.

"Ow! What the fuck Catra!" She touched her bleeding lip before licking the blood off and shaking her head "god you're crazy..." she mutters. Catras expression only grew more frustrated, frustrated that after all this time Adora still didn't understand why she was so upset. Or maybe she just didn't care and that made it all the more upsetting.

"You left me! We had sex and you left me!" She finally yells at her. Adora furrows her brows then realized exactly what she had meant. She sighs deeply through her nose, her head shaking softly. So she had known... why hadn't she stayed?

"No I- I couldn't stay there... not with what they were doing to our heads.. clearly you were fine with it" she motions to the girl in front of her and Catra opens her mouth to yell obscenities at her but she chooses not to. They weren't going to get anywhere unless they both calmed down.

"Do you know what shadow weaver did to me after you left? Do you even care?" Her voice is full of pain, pain Adora understands to an extent. She hadn't really known what a mother figure was supposed to be like until she got to bright moon.

Learning that queen Angella was okay with her messing up on missions and she wouldn't ignore her for weeks at a time or yell at her until she broke down sobbing was such a change from Shadow Weaver, the both of them had to grow up with her but Catra had the worst of it all. Adora couldn't hold that against Catra but she could hold Angella's death against her.

She narrows her gaze once again at the feline "I'm taking you as my prisoner, you're going to pay for your part in the queens death" she grabs her by the arms again, walking her through forwards back to bright moon.

"You just love being the hero don't you! You don't care who you hurt in the process, you never cared about me!" She struggles to get out of the embrace, knowing if she did get taken as a prisoner she wouldn't be able to hold onto the little ounce of dignity she did have.

"That's not true, of _course_ I cared about you!" Adora let's her arms go, not wanting to hurt her since she knew she was stronger then the other woman. "I still do care about you and I guess that makes me an idiot since you haven't changed, you'll never change" except her hair. 

She had changed her hair, it looked good, hot even and without the mask Adora could see every inch of her perfect face. Catra was frowning as she watched the girl ogle her in silence.

"I have changed, just not in the way you want me to" She says it as if it should be obvious, she expects everyone to be perfect like her since that's how Shadow Weaver had conditioned her to think. Adora looks back up to her bicolored eyes and she gulps in silence. She looked older, more mature by sadness or anger she wasn't sure. She looked fuller in places that mattered, places she wanted to sink her teeth into..

"Maybe that's a good thing... who says we have to change?" Adora moves closer again and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. She just wanted an orgasm and then she would be back on her high horse, ready to throw her in prison while her stupid princesses friends watched.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" She questioned boldly, the blonde gives a half shrug half nod. Staying about a foot away from her as the other thought it over.

She was in a rather compromising position, hands bound behind her and no one around for miles, although that could be used to her advantage. "If you want to use me to get to your high.. then use me. It's never stopped you before"

There was another pause, similar to the one before then Adora reaches behind her and helps pull the cuffed hands in front of her so she would be able to use them "on your knees" she instructs while lifting her hands to undo her pants.

Catra knew what she wanted without hearing it from her, having the cuffs still on her wrists was exciting yet complicated since she usually has free reign of her limbs. She lowers herself and finished pulling her pants down the rest of the way, almost instantly she was met with the heat of Adora erection in her face. Her mouth watered at the sight, she slides her tongue over the tip of it before sliding the length of it into her mouth and sucking her off quickly.

Adora gasps at the quickness of the girl below her, hands stuffing into the brown hair to try and ease how fast she was going to no avail. She wouldn't last long at all at this rate, Catra always had a magical mouth.

The feline pressed herself forward until her nose was touching the base of Adoras stomach, deep throating her. The blondes face was contorted in pleasure "Fuck fuck fuck..." she whimpers out, having to pull Catra back in order to stop herself from passing out at the pleasure.

Her mouth was so warm and skilled, she'd nearly forgotten. The feeling doesn't leave as Catra stroked her length with both hands, she looks down to be met with those teasing bicolored eyes in front of her.

"What's wrong princess, gonna blow already?" Catra smirks at her expression, about to take her in her mouth again when Adora lifts her up by the shoulders

"not before you do..." she lightly pushed her against the tree. Catra obediently bends over, her palms pressing against the tree and her legs spread. "I'm gonna show you just how much I've changed" Adora promised, stepping forward and pulls the tights down. An awed expression grew on her face at the soft plump ass being bared to her. 

"Then do it" Catra challenged again, ready for the foreplay to be over so she could come already. She blushed as she felt Adora sliding into her slick heat with a groan. Fuck she felt good.

Adora seemed to think the same, a breathless laugh came from her throat. Strong hands were holding her waist and giving her a gentle thrust forewords, Catra couldn't tell if she was scared to move or if she knew she was seconds away from finishing.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" She says with a glance over her shoulder, her hips gave a gentle grind trying to get the full length of her. Feeling their hips touching Catra stops moving and lets Adora set the rhythm.

"I think you forget I always win" Adora says confidently, she pulls the top of Catras suit down and cups her breast with both hands. The thing she loves the most about her naked body is her breast. They've always fit perfectly in the palms of her hands, like little treats.

"I think your memory has gone to shit" Catra says over her shoulder, her tail had wrapped around the girls leg. She heard Adora give another chuckle before the thrusts started.

At a medium paced rhythm with the sound of their hips slapping into each other and Adora groaning loudly in pleasure. It felt good but not enough to make her vocal yet. Adora has always been pretty loud so she isn't surprised.

Adora watched herself disappear into Catra, her chest raising and falling as her breathing grew heavier. She looked so hot like this, hands bound and bent over all vulnerable. It reminded her of the first time she did this, only her hair looked different and they were both still wearing clothes.

She didn't want to think about the past she jus wanted to win "I'm gonna make you come first" she declared, despite feeling the build up in her base already. Adora struggled to breathe properly, a few blissful moments of the filthy sounds filling the air as she continued. Her legs were shaking with effort from each agonizingly pleasuring thrust.

Her face was red and sweaty, her hair a mess in that ponytail. "You sound like you could use a break" Catra counters, letting out a half laugh half moan as Adora pulls out and came with a loud grunt. For a few moments the hands on her breast just squeezed and pulled at her nipples, riding out her high free of shame then it came like a wrecking ball to life.

"Oh my god" she says with an embarrassed tone. She pulls away from Catra, fixing her clothes quickly. She puts her face in her hands with a groan.

"That didn't take long" Catra says with a glance to the hero then she fixed her own clothes and his stares at the girl. "Was that your first time since-?" Adora lifts her face, her brows furrowed and her mouth frowned in an expression tells her everything she needs to know.

She doesn't tease her as she walks closer and nods. "Mine too... honestly I thought you would've finished while I was blowing you" it was supposed to be a supportive thing but Adora looks even more mortified.

"You didn't even get to finish... You just look so damn good with that suit on and the hair and ugh... I'm sorry" she was about to plant her face in her hands again when Catra scoffs.

"Then lay down, let me lead this time" with their time being apart from each other Catra had grown to understand what the fastest way to get herself off was, hard friction and riding something that smelled like Adora. Well most of the things didn't smell like her anymore, they smelled like her come.

Adora lays down on the grass, her brow lifted in slight confusion as Catra once again removed her shorts but keeps the black leggings pulled on. She lowered herself onto the girls waist, grinding against her abs slowly.

Her cuffed palms were gripping the white shirt and trying to keep herself steady, it worked to an extent at least. Adora chuckles and she uncuffs her, tossing the once again sword off to the side. Catras hand flew to hold Adora by the throat almost instantly. She knew what the girl liked and she knew how to get what she wanted.

She wasn't aggressive as she gave her throat a squeeze and continued grinding herself against her abs. Her head lowers with concentration as she finally finds the bud and starts changing the rhythm of her grinding. Adora just watched the girl, a calm smile spread across her face.

"Round two?" She teased out once she realized her erection had built itself up again. Catra wasted no time sliding herself down onto it. Her eyes locked on the wet trail she'd made on Adoras abs before she started bouncing herself on the girl quickly.

Adora furrows her brows in pleasure once again, her eyes glued to Catras breasts bouncing perfectly in her suit. She didn't want this to be a once sided event so her own fingers moved to rub the girls clit as she rode. Not wanting to miss out on it Catra stopped bouncing and just sunk down on her length.

She clenched around her, her eyes closed in pleasure. "You feel so good..." she praised, she feels full. A good full that she hasn't felt in such a long time, her nails were ripping the shirt up. Out of an arousal that was going to be an excellent high.

"You look so hot when you're fucking me" Adora says and that sands Catra back to bouncing and grinding, hard. She barley has time to register the hips forcing more of the length inside. The moans falling from her mouth loudly were so hot.

"I'm gonna-" Catra starts to say but she'd already came, her hips jerking forward against Adora and clenching around her as she came.

Adora bites her lip hard, watching the scene play out with Catras hand on her throat. She gives her own hips a gentle thrust upwards and she was pulling out to come again as well.

Their moans and heavy breathing filled the atmosphere around them, they just stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to speak or break this perfect bubble they had built. Adora ruins it once she caught her breath.

"Come with me, you can explain what happened at the portal- and- and how upset you were about the whole me leaving thing and they'll understand! Glimmer and bow are really reasonable I promise" her voice was hopeful, dumb hopeful.

She lifts up off of her lap, her legs still shaky from her orgasm as she pulled her clothes back on. "I'm not going with you, I just got into the clear with Hordak. I don't need you or Shadow Weaver or any of your stupid princess friends"

Shadow weaver- Catra must've been afraid of the woman's retaliation to their relationship. "Shadow weaver can't hurt us anymore! She's locked away in the castle... if you come with me we can do that every day without fear of her" she was standing now. Zipping her pants again and tucking her damp shirt away.

"I'm not coming with you!" She finally yells. "Don't you get it? I am never coming with you Adora! I don't need you!"

Adora flinched at her mood shifting once more into a hidden mask. Her walls had been put up, blocking Adora out. Blocking out their friendship, pushing down a destructive path.

Adora had offered her an olive branch between a horde soldier and a rebellion fighter. A girl who fights for her people and a girl who kills to conquer them. She didn't want to be safe with her, she wanted to fight her. She wanted to hurt... maybe that's the only way she felt anything.

"Fine..." Adora settles with a soft sigh, she backs away from the feline who was glaring at her. "Just stay out of my part of the woods unless it's a battle" her voice was cold, missing the lifeline of hope she'd had a few moments ago. Why hope when your best friend in the whole world was a stubborn brat?


End file.
